Heaven Sent
by Daine Alix
Summary: Misha is sent back to her Kotarou...but will he remember her? Ill try to update as much as possible..rating for future who knows whatness
1. Chapter 1

Heaven Sent

It didn't matter that she was an angel and he only a mere mortal. It didn't matter that although they appeared to be the same, in the end they were vastly different beings. She

was one of them, the ones fixing the mistakes and helping people move forward. And he was one of the others, the ones making the mistakes and falling back. She could easily

fly and he, could just as easily fall. It didn't matter because they were in love.

Misha loved her Kotarou more then heaven itself. Kotarou admitted to her that she was his happiness. Both would give up either for one another. Which is more then most lovers

can say in a lifetime. So why was such a love left to die? That same questioned was being debated at the highest courts in heaven at this very moment.

"How long has it been now?" the high chancellor asked.

"About 3 years, your excellency. The boy is about 15 now." The angel responded.

"How is the mortal coping with it?"

"He promised he would be happy for her, but all around him notice his unhappiness, his, unfulfillment."

"And the girl?"

"She is losing her wings your excellency, that and her glow." An audible gasp was heard all through out the court.

"Her wings!? Well bless me, how much sadness does that take?" muttered an angel to another.

"Her glow better yet! Mercy, the poor dear must be in pure anguish!" her friend responded.

"Silence!!" the high chancellor commanded, all fell silent. " So, your telling me, the only hope for her survival is that!?"

"Yes, your excellency,_ that." _The blonde angel nodded solemnly Sasha knew this could mean never seeing her sister again, but it was better then seeing her in such pain.

"Very well then." The high chancellor cleared his throat. "Misha please step forward." The petite, pink haired angel took a step forward to come face to face with one of the

most revered angels in Heaven. "Misha do you understand the consequences of this decision?" she nodded. "You also realize that you may not turn back once this over with" she

nodded again. " In that case, Misha I strip you of all your powers and status of an Angel of Heaven. You will not be able to return to this place, unless in the even of your death.

You are also liable to have your heart and soul consumed by evil. You are no longer immortal and may not communicate with anyone from our domain. Do you have any last

words?" she nodded.

"I miss my Kotarou-Kun Suu."

"Misha you are now banished from heaven and sent to live amongst your new kindred, mortals." With that the chancellor banged his gravel and a flash of light consumed the

court.

"Godspeed Misha." Sasha whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Misha was flying, soaring through the air, her long pink hair whipping around her as she picked up speed. She closed her eyes in bliss, and then opened them suddenly in shock. She wasn't flying! She was falling! She whipped her head around searching for a clue to where she was. It was dark; there was no up, nor any down, just nothingness. She saw tiny white objects fluttering around her and came to the shocking realization that they were the feathers from her wings. She cried out and clutched at them, but stopped when a booming voice rang out.

"Enough!" it screamed. "Stop your crying you infernal fool!" At these words Misha had stopped falling and started to float in place, as her wings dissolved all around her. She hadn't known she was crying till then and suddenly did feel very foolish.

"Who are you? Suuu." She questioned quietly.

"I am Arayalas, keeper of the gate. And you had better stop all that foolish "Su" nonsense young lady!" the scenery shifted and suddenly to plushy white chairs and a fireplace hung in the void as well. Misha took a seat and when she turned to the seemingly empty seat, was shocked to see someone sitting there, clad in long white robes. Their face was hooded by the robe's deep hood and she couldn't see who, or what lay inside.

" Misha-San, 3rd class guardian angel of Gabriel's division. You fell in love with a human boy year's ago, during childhood; he died in consequence to you and your presence. You were banished and forced into black for many years after. Met with the reincarnation of your dead lover and formed an even stronger bond. Now, you wish to become human and join him on Earth. Correct?" Misha, shocked at the clocked figure's deep knowledge, simply nodded. "Ahh, very good then." The figure then proceeded to take some notes down onto the clipboard Misha hadn't previously noticed. "You can stop thinking of me as "the cloaked figure" Misha. I have a name and ive told it to you." With that Arayalas pushed back his hood and revealed his face.

Truthfully Misha was expecting an old man, and she was shocked to see that Arayalas was in fact, no more then a year her senior. He had short, spiky black hair that stuck out comically in all directions and greatly contrasted with his pale complexion. He also sported two different colored eyes, the left a bright aqua, the right a deep green, with the jewels on each ear, matching his eyes. He smiled charmingly at her and Misha looked down blushing.

"I've been called handsome before, beautiful once, but never gorgeous" he smiled "it is a great compliment coming from one as lovely as yourself." Misha was taken aback, she had never said that aloud! Only… "Thought it?" he finished for her with a wink. "Ahh yes, my gift, my curse. I can tell exactly what you're thinking at any given moment, that is why I was entrusted with the guarding of the gate. I know immediately when your thoughts and intentions are evil, and therefore make the best of guards. Now about you going to earth…"

"Why your curse?" she interrupted sorrowfully.

"Heh, I am no god nor an immortal, I am no angel, nor am I a demon. I am nothing but a mere human boy, blessed, or in my opinion, "cursed" with this "gift"." He glared hatefully at the ground. " I was ostracized at my school and labeled a "freak of nature" by my town. My parents abandoned me in the woods outside my home one-day, afraid of my powers. I was first found by a demon, which brought me to his home and was kind to me. Two years after, I was kidnapped by an angel and brought to this place."

"But I thought St Peter guarded the gate?"

"This isn't the gate into Heaven Misha, it is the gate out of heaven, into either Hell or to Earth. I am alone here and the only company I get is few and far between, they're usually fallen angels or angels trying to get to Earth, without God knowing of course. Now about you and you're journey…"

"You didn't have a choice then?"

"What?"

"You didn't have a choice. You couldn't choose to whether or not you wanted this job or that kind of power."

"No. I wasn't given a choice, so now I am stuck here until I…. die." he paused and sighed.

"I didn't mean to upset you Arayalas, I'm sorry." Misha bowed her head in apology.

"Think nothing of it, Misha my dear. Now you will pass through the gate and into the life of Kotarou Higushi. You will be attending his school and be in the same class…"

"Ooo, you mean now I'm the same age my Kotarou-kun!!!??"

"Yes, Misha" he sighed "Angels age differently then mortals, you should know that by now. Now then, you shall take residence, next to Higushi in your old apartment. As to who you shall be living with is an issue, as Heaven can't leave you unattended, and seeing as the demon woman you were living with before has passed." Misha looked down sadly at that and suddenly had an idea. "…The board has reviewed this issue several times and has yet to come to a conclusion." Continued Arayalas, still reading off of his clip board.

" I know! I know what to doooo-ie do-ie do!" Misha squealed as she glomped the gatekeeper forcefully.

"Huh!? Ahh, what!?" stuttered Arayalas blushing and confused.

"You can come with me!!!"

"What?"

"You can come with me to earthy wearthy wearth!!" squealed Misha, delighted.

"I most certainly cannot!" he protested. But Misha continued to babble, ignoring him.

"And we can live together and eat together and ooo go to the same school as Kotarou kun! Ahh, you can even meet Kotarou!" with that the young angel bounced around overjoyed as Arayalas sat there shocked. "So, so soooo!? What do you think!?" she squealed.

"I… You mean, leaving this place? Forever?" she nodded " And being with other people, making…friends?" she nodded again "Ive never had friends before" Arayalas confessed with a sad smile.

"Ill be your friend" Misha promised. "Forever and ever and ever suu!" Arayalas grinned.

"Okay then! Let's go!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

The gate loomed before the two newfound friends, and Misha shuddered as she eyed the intimidating wrought iron structure. Arayalas merely shrugged and took out his staff; it was tall white and intricately carved with what looked like ivy in gold. At top was a sphere, with a bright glow emanating from its depths.

"It looks like a mixture of moon light and sunny wunny light suu." Misha whispered.

"That's exactly what it is" he responded with a smile "Check this out!" he cleared his throat and muttered something underneath his breath, suddenly his voice echoed and boomed. "In the name of all that is good, all that is fowl and the memory's of deeds done. By the power invested in moon and sun. Open gates, I command you, as Arayalas gatekeeper and your master till death. OPEN!" Nothing happened.

"Suuu?" Misha questioned as she tilted her head to the side, she turned to look to Arayalas but was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. She fell backwards, and shut her eyes against the harsh light.

"Misha?" Arayalas questioned concerned. Misha slowly pried her eyes open and glanced around.

"My old apartmenty wartement suu!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and began to run around excitedly.

"Ahh, Misha!" Arayalas tried to calm her down, but she ignored his attempts and kept running around and knocking things down. "MISHA!!!" he roared.

"Hmm?" she asked as she stopped and turned towards the gatekeeper. "Oh nowie nowie noooooes Arayalas kun!!! You can't walk around like that!!"

"Like what?"

"In those robes!!! Suu!" she shouted, "Ill go find you something to wear!"

"Misha, I have clothes. One sec, ill change." He snapped his fingers and was suddenly standing before her in a white t-shirt and jeans, he snapped his fingers again, and his staff shrunk and hung on a tiny chain, which he put on his neck. "Well I guess we should go visit Kotarou Higushi now, he lives next door ne?"

"Kotarou kun!!!!???" Misha squealed "I'm so happy! Suu."

"Misha, please stop saying suu all the time kay?"

"But whyyyy?" she whined

"It's just, well, just trust me allright? You have to talk and act more maturely now. Kotarou is in the 10th grade, he's not some little 6th grader anymore."

"Oh, I guess your right." She said looking down "That's allright!" she burst out "I'll manage just fine!" she smiled at Arayalas. His smile was uncertain and guilt ridden, she was too preoccupied to take notice however, and dragged him out the door.

Ring

Ring

Ring

After the third ring, the doorknob turned and Misha bounced around unable to hide her excitement. A purple haired, topaz eyed boy answered the door and was knocked flat on his back by Misha.

"Kotarou Kun!!!" Misha squealed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, Arayalas looked uncomfortable and Kotarou looked like he was about to hemorrhage.

"Who the hell are you!?" he knocked her off him. "And how do you know my name!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Misha still sat on the floor, shocked, tears welling up in her eyes. Kotarou looked down, equally as shocked and slightly guilty, but for reasons he couldn't fathom. Arayalas bent down and helped Misha to her feet, just in time to greet, the rest of Kotarou's friends.

"Kotarou? Dude, what was thaaaaat…" Ten Chan trailed off as he saw the two teenagers standing in the doorway. "Um, _who_ is _that_?" he questioned. Misha opened her mouth to scold them all, what a mean joke! Pretending to forget her like that! She glanced sideways to Arayalas in a huff, but saw him shake his head sadly. She turned back to the group of friends. Ten chan was there, same blonde hair and glasses, but surpringly taller and lean. Kobochi was there as well, she was not short and chubby but rather tiny and lithe, and Kotarou, he was considerably taller and his facial features had sharpened considerably.

"Wow, you've all grown so much." she whispered as she looked down sadly.

"And what's it to you sister!?" Koboshi shot out "Who are you and what are you doing just barging in here like that!?" Arayalas was quick to her defense.

"Sorry to barge in like that." He smiled charmingly at Koboshi, who blushed madly "My cousin can get pretty excited, as you can see. We just moved in next door, and we thought we'd introduce ourselves." The other three looked to each other then nodded.

"Hello, my name is Kotarou"

"Yo, I'm Ten chan"

"And I'm…"

"And this, is my girlfriend Koboshi!" Ten Chan shot out possessively, whilst glaring at Arayalas.

"Nice to meet you all I am Aya San and this is my cousin Misha San."

"Hiya." Misha greeted, limply.

"Well, it was nice making your acquaintances! I guess well be on our way now, to finish our introductions!" Arayalas grinned.

"Well your at, you should go and meet that _nice_ girl who lives across from you." Koboshi said in a suspiciously sing song voice. As the door closed behind them, Misha collapsed into a sobbing heap.

"They forgot me!!" she wailed. "How…how could they!!??" she screeched with a hiccup. Arayalas picked her up and began to carry her back to the apartement, she started to kick and flail however and they both landed with a crash on the ground.

"Ahh" Arayalas moaned as he rubbed his back "Jeez Misha, pull yourself together! I mean, it's only a minor…" he trailed off.

"Minor what?" she sobbed quietly, but he never heard her. They had tumbled down in front of someone's door, and between Misha's crying and Arayalas's moaning, they hadn't heard the door open.

"Umm hi!" Arayalas waved pathetically and blushed as his voice cracked. Standing in the doorway was a pale girl with white hair and green eyes, blushing a dark crimson.

" Hey." She said with a small crooked smile. "Do you guys, need any umm help?"

"Su..ur…re" he stuttered back as him and the pale girl hefted Misha up and dropped her on the couch inside the apartment.

"I'm Amaya by the way."

A/N Amaya means night rain in japanese...


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen-nasai...this chapeter is so short. Okay well heheh this is my first autjors note! So Hola long time no salsa! A good song to listen to when your readin this chapter is "Thanks for the memories" lol well thats all for now! Please review! Ill try and update as soon as I can!

* * *

"Umm Amaya…that's a pretty name." Arayalas stuttered as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

"Thank you.." she murmured looking down as her face coloured briefly. "So, is your friend okay, she seemed very upset."

"Oh yeah, I mean, you know Higushi?"

"Higushi San? Yeah he lives across the way from here. Why? What did _they _do to her?" she said her eyes narrowing.

"They?"

"Higushi San's friends are very fond of mocking anything that moves." She said her eyes clouded with sadness. Arayalas recalled Koboshi mentioning something or other, and he admitted to himself the comment was quite malicious. "I'm surprised, either way." He looked at her perplexed. "They're connected." She shrugged. Arayalas open his mouth to ask her what she meant when Misha awakened.

"He doesn't remember me." She said flatly, as she turned towards Arayalas. "Why not? Why didn't you tell me!" she wailed as she burst out into a fresh round of tears. Amaya was by her side before Arayalas could blink, she held Misha and soothed her until she stopped crying.

"Im sorry Misha, but it was all part of the rules."

"Rules? What do you mean rules?"

"There are rules to you becoming…." He trailed off as he remembered Amaya's presence. "Err…I mean…" she smiled and nodded understanding.

"I have to go and make some tea!" she announced cheerfully, and Arayalas blushed as she smiled at him "Please make your selves at home!" she announced as she rushed to the kitchen. As soon as she disappeared behind the curtain Arayalas spoke again.

"Your not completely human Misha." Her eyes began to water again "Yet! You're not completely human yet. There are rules!" she nodded for him to continue, "All memories of your stay here on earth has been forgotten. The council's decided that if your love is so strong it should be able to defeat this obstacle. You have a month Misha, one month to get him to remember you and your love." Misha nodded solemly as she glanced wistfully to the door, wishing that she could just be near him. Arayalas jumped up suddenly.

"ahh! Misha! I completely forgot! My ramen, I left my ramen on the stove!" he yelled as he dashed out the door, Misha could've sworn she smelt smoke. When she turned her attention forward again she was startled by Amaya's presence. She handed her a cup of tea and sat down beside her.

"You have no need to worry." She stated calmly "You too are connected, by the brightest string ive ever seen."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Okay! So here is my second authors note: D Lucky you guys! Ahah I do way to many one shots so I apologise if I dont update often enough! So, tonight i will be submitting 2 new chapters! as the crowd goes wild. So I thank you for your patience, and your reviews!

* * *

"String? What do you mean string?" Misha asked, head tilted and confusion clouding her expression.

"Hmm." Amaya said as she mimicked Misha and tilted her head as well. "How do I explain this?" she trailed off as she quickly rose and exited the room. Misha could hear things hitting the floor, and the fluttering of loose papers. Just as Misha was getting up to go help, Amaya ran in, holding a dark purple book in her arms.

"Ah! Found it!" she beamed. "Here you go!" she handed the book to Misha. "Now I guess you should go help Arayalas with his ramen." She giggled.

"You should join us." Misha said, smiling. Amaya faltered.

"Seriously?" Misha nodded, grinning. Amaya blushed. "Oh, well, I mean, Id love too!" she beamed. "Ill bring desert!"

"Yaaay!" Misha yelled, bouncing around and hugging Amaya. "See you at 5!?"

"Definitely." She nodded a look of pure happiness on her face. "Don't forget to read the book too okay?" Misha promised as she bonded towards the door to tell Aya.

"See ya!" she squealed over her shoulder. Amaya smiled again and turned to get started on her baking.

Once inside the apartment, Misha jumped onto Arayalas and pinned him beneath her.

"Ayaaaaa Kuuuuun!" she crooned. " Guess whaty whaty what!!" Arayalas groaned as he looked upwards.

"What?" he sighed.

" Amaya Chan is coming oooover!!" the young girl grinned. Time froze as what she had just said slowly sunk in. In a rush of color Arayalas's face was crimson.

"No way!" He screeched as he jumped up, Misha still clinging to him. "Ah! What are we making, I mean, we have to clean! I mean we have to…. have to-"

"Aya! Calm downy wowny wown. We don't even have any furniture!" at this Aralayas froze again, as he turned slowly with a horrified expression.

"No…furniture?" He twitched. "AHHHHHHH!"

Over at the Higushi resident's three friends cocked their head in unison as a piercing wail was heard throughout the building. Amaya, who was baking at the time, started and spilt the flour.

Hours later, a long tiresome journey to IKEA, and Misha's pestering about "mysterious money" the two stood in their newly furbished apartment. Arayalas sighed contently and clapped his hands together.

"Now! To get cooking!" he announced., as he strolled to the kitchen. Misha sat down on their new bright purple couch and sighed.

"Suuu…Why doesn't he remember me? I mean, I thought he loved me! And now, I cant even see him!" she slumped forward and put her chin in her hand, staring sadly down.

"Misha! We don't have any vegetable oil!" Arayalas screamed as he skidded into the living room, in his apron.

"Borrow somey womey wome from Ama Chan." She sighed, "What else are neighbors forey worey wor?" With that said, Arayalas whipped off his apron, blushed and tore out the door. As the door slammed, Misha shot up in her seat. "What else are neighbors for!" she cried. And with that said she jumped from the couch and went to call up some neighbors for a nice meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Arayalas was beyond flustered as he stared at the white wash door in front of him. He blinked, and swallowed nervously and lifted his hand to knock for the sixteenth time in five minutes. He shook his head in defeat as his fist lowered again, and he sighed as he wondered why the thought of actually knocking scared him so much. He'd faced demons head on! Why was talking to one simple girl scaring the daylights out of him!? Just as he was turning to leave, he heard her. She was worried and was repeating her fears over and over. He shook his head as he tried to escape her thoughts, and in his flurry of movements, bumped her door. Amaya opened her door to see a flushed Arayalas clutching his head with his eyes shut.

"Arayalas San?" she touched his shoulder softly. He cried out as her thoughts screamed through him. _Why am I so alone? Will they like me? Who'd ever like me? Why? Why? Why'd you leave? Why do they ALL LEAVE?!?!? Arayalas San? Is he okay? _" Are you okay?" she shook him now, the worry evident on her face. Her words finally registered and he looked to her sheepishly, and he tore her hand from his shoulder. His head was spinning so he didn't notice the hurt in her eyes.

"Vegetable oil." He finally said. "Ahh, I came to borrow some!"

"Sure." She smiled. "How much do you need?" she asked over her shoulder as she led him inside.

"A quarter cup should d- hey, wait. I mean, you like to cook don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She nodded happily while she rummaged through the cupboards.

"I do too! I mean, aha, besides the point!" she turned and smiled at him as he began to stutter, " What I mean is, how about I go get the ingredients and we can both cook here, and then…"

"Bring it over there!?!?" she squealed as she jumped to her feet.

"Y...yeah" he stuttered. As she threw her arms around him, he flushed red. "So, um, ah ill go get the stuff!" he proclaimed as he tried his hardest to not hear her inner thoughts.

"Don't forget an apron!" she called after him.

Arayalas stumbled into the apartment, quick to pick up his apron and fetch the ingredients. He called out to Misha to let her know where he was going; she called back from her room that she heard him. Arayalas turned and left as swift as he had come, so preoccupied he never noticed the three extra chairs set at the table.

Arayalas flew through Amaya's door minutes later, depositing all the ingredients on her counter as he turned to face her. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail and her snowy white bangs fell and framed her face. Arayalas hadn't realized he'd been staring until she inquired as to why he was looking at her like that.

"No reason." He squeaked bashfully. As he turned to get started and she pushed up her sleeves and did the same, all the while both were smiling to themselves.

Hours later, Amaya giggled as Arayalas wiped away the flour on his chin, as the two took off their aprons and began stacking the platters to be brought over. Arayalas leant over suddenly and wiped flour from Amaya's cheek and she blushed at the contact. He leaned in closer, almost on impulse and bent lower only to be interrupted by a high pitched squeal. Arayalas jumped away in a split second, and Amaya flushed, picking up the tray quickly and rushing out the apartment.

She walked to the door and knocked once, when no one answered she decided to open it herself and walked in.

"Misha Chan." She called out pleasantly. She stopped dead however when she saw who was sitting at the table.

"Hiya Mayonnaise Chaaaan." Koboshi drawled as she sat at the table smirking at Amaya.

"Don't call me that." She muttered, as the boys chuckled, Misha was nowhere to be seen.

"But, why not Mayonnaise Chan?" Koboshi smiled innocently as she tilted her head to the side. "Ive called you that forever and you've never seemed to mind."

"You know damn well, ive always minded Koboshi." Amaya said as she stalked to the kitchen. "so shut your mouth, or ill shut it for you." Ten Chan quickly rose from his seat, quick to Koboshi's defense.

"Id like to see you try." He shot out.

"Id like to see _you_ try." Spat Arayalas as he entered and stood behind Amaya. The two boys stood across the table from each other and glared. Kotarou intervened then, standing up as well and putting a hand on Ten Chan's shoulder.

"Come on man, don't make a scene. I mean Koboshi started it." Koboshi glared at Kotarou then. "Well you did, you know she hates being called that, apologize!" It was then that Misha waltzed in, clad in a new skirt and looking positively delighted to be there, until she saw the scene in front of her of course.

"I would never apologize to a freak like her!" Koboshi yelled as she left the table and slammed out of the apartment.

"Koboshi! Wait up!" Ten Chan called out after her as he too left.

Soon it was only Arayalas, Amaya, Misha and Kotarou all standing awkwardly around the large oak table. Kotarou was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for how my friends behaved." He bowed " Gomen nasai. But, I guess I should be going too. Thank you for the invitation." He called out over his shoulder as he left. Misha looked down sadly as the door closed and jumped when Amaya slammed her dish down angrily.

"You think your funny don't you!?" she yelled as she tore off her apron and threw it to the ground. "Well your not!" the tears welt up in her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"Amaya…wait!" Arayalas called out feebly, his hand outstretched. He was cut short by the slamming of the door.


End file.
